Some worlds don't like Visitors
by Barricade
Summary: In a world with Nazi Vampires, Visitors aren't welcome...


"You Visitors aren't even worth my time."

Anna could only watch in shock as the man in red ripped through the mothership's security forces as if force feeding them through a meat grinder. Guns, missiles, lasers, he'd taken everything they had thrown at them with what could only be described in human terms, for the Visitors had nothing in their language to describe this, as a satanic grin of pure malevolence upon his face.

They'd splattered him across three decks half a dozen times already, yet the blood - all of the blood - just formed first into tiny rivelets, then streams, and finally rivers of it. All pouring back into the spot where the corpse lay. And then the eyes appeared. Blood red and with not a trace of humanity in them. Hundreds of them. Not just on its body, but across the pools and rivers of blood flowing back into it. She'd lost an entire security team that had simply gone mad with fear. Shooting the walls, the ceiling, and floor. Eventually anything that moved until lost in their madness they turned their weapons on the others of their team in a orgy of blood that further fueled the monster in their midst.

Somehow Anna withstood the nightmare. She was the leader of this fleet and would be damned before she ran before this thing. Even if she fell, there would still be the other ships. Eventually the last echoing screams died away, the sounds of guns fell silent, and she stood tall before her office in the command room, gun held unwavering at the monster who stood before her. The room was pristine white as usual, almost antiseptically clean, but for the trail of carnage left behind the monster in the guise of a man. Such that it painted the walls red with dripping gore

"If I fall, we will lay waste to this world, I can promise you that." It was a empty boast and she knew it. The last gasping attempt to forestall the inevitable, from a being who knew death stood before it and still hungered for yet one more feast. She silently prayed that it would stop him, but the next words from its lips shriveled that hope and blew its remains to the winds.

"Stop with your idle boasts. All I did was wipe out your stupid security! Summon your ships! Show me your fleets! Stop hiding behind that pathetic mask of flesh! Come at me! Aim your weapon and attack me! Do something! The night is still so young! Hurry, hurry, hurry, HURRY!!! Pull yourself together, as the fun has just begun!"

Anna's will crumbled before the onslaught and outright menace it projected with each word. The absolute ruler of her fleet, able to both order and watch unspeakable acts without batting an eye, finally, truly, fell into a blind panic. She hadn't need to fire a weapon in so long, being the one furthest from the action, and in her panic all but her final shot when past him, ricocheting around the room or off into the hallway to bury itself into one of the massed corpses that lined it now. Her last shot however struck the creature across its cheek, drawing a bead of red from cheek to ear.

The man that was not, seemed to look right at the wound, almost disappointed, as a doubly long tongue licked at the wound. "Is this all you have to offer? You, your world's highest predator can do no more? You're no more then the rest that you sent against me.... a disappointment." Before, when fighting her crew, it had a look of glee - of sheer joy - upon its face as it fought. But now it looked annoyed, actually angry that there wasn't a further challenge.

Lost in her panic, Anna reached behind her for the only weapon she had left available, one that one of her remaining security officers had left before going off to be butchered, picking up the Seeker and unloading every crystal it had on it into the creature's face and chest. Considering she was still holding it at the time, the recoil knocked her back off her feet at the same time it turned the creature's features into hamburger and dropped him flat to the ground. With that Anna tried to run past its fallen form, to get to a shuttle and flee. She hadn't even made it to the doorway when she heard a low inhuman growl behind her that froze her in her tracks and sent her stumbling into a pile of something that once was her chief of security. There was a weapon at her feet, still in the hand of its owner, although the same could not be said of the hand, for the owner's body was nowhere in site. That last glance around on the ground for something to defend herself was the last act of sanity Anna would ever have before her eyes spotted the risen body, nay, thing, in the center of the office.

Where before it had at least kept the shape and form of a man, now it completely shed that. From the waist and above, it was still in the outline of a man or visitor, but drenched in shadows and blood, an unlidded blood-red cyclopean eye stared back at her. But from below the waist was where the nightmares lay. Tentacles, and streamers, and things that should not be writhed without number in place of its legs. The faces of the dead stretched its surface in places with looks of the sheerest horror upon them before being subsumed within to be replaced by another. And another. And yet another, all without end.

"So, this is what you really are. You're pathetic. You're nothing but a useless, sniveling, lump of meat!"

If there was one thing still left in Anna, it was a sense of pride for her race, her accomplishments, and herself. One last act to throw back that insult back into the face of whatever it was that glared at her. "What do you know you pathetic mockery of a human. Earth dogs have better manners then you. We will never allow this to go unanswe..."

"SILENCE! A dog am I? Then you're dog food."

And with that a beast in the guise of a hound that had been forming at its shoulder turned to look at Anna and lunged. Anna, leader of her people, as she frantically brought up the pistol to fire in one last effort, died on her knees screaming as she was consumed by nightmares.

Gazing over the bloody smear that had once been a haughty dictator, Hellsing's final weapon sneered. "As a human, no, a lizard, you were a pathetic piece of shit. Now, you're nothing but dog shit."

* * *

_Written up as response to a 'Curbstomp the V' challenge at the Spacebattles Creative Writing Forums._

_Please Visit._

_And yes, Crispin Freeman is one scary Mofo.  
_


End file.
